1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the subject matter described herein relate generally to vacuums and vacuum filters. More particularly, embodiments of the subject matter described herein relate to a system and method of backflushing vacuum filters.
2. Description of Related Art
A vacuum is largely limited by its ability to filter out the debris that is being received into the vacuum and the clean air that it is able to expel. In settings where large amounts of debris are being taken into the vacuum, it is necessary for the filters to efficiently separate the air from the debris. In certain industries like tile removal, as one example, large amounts of dust and debris are generated in the process of breaking up and removing tiles or other floor or wall coverings. Furthermore, once the tile has been removed, the remaining backing material and bonding agents remain on the floor or wall which are also to be removed, generally by a grinding process. Because of the amount of dust and debris this process produces, it is often necessary to prepare and protect the surrounding area from the generated dust and debris. Additionally, the health of the individuals may be affected by the debris that is released in the process. Furthermore, environmental regulations may prohibit the escape of the dust into the atmosphere.
In order to combat the dust and to improve the efficiency and efficacy of the filter units in a vacuum, various filtering arrangements and systems have been employed. However, there are significant drawbacks with these designs as they require costly, heavy, and large components to accomplish these objectives.
So as to reduce the complexity and length of the Detailed Specification, and to fully establish the state of the art in certain areas of technology, Applicant(s) herein expressly incorporate(s) by reference all of the following materials identified in each numbered paragraph below.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,876,928 discloses an automatic flow blocking system for reverse pulse filter cleaning. The flow blocking system has a plunger which can prevent movement of air through the air filter. A reverse pulse air filtering device is positioned to selectively remove accumulated powder from the filter.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,517,376 discloses a reverse pulse cleaning of filter elements. A pressure vessel is adapted to contain a volume of compressed air to be used for supplying a reverse pulse. The valve is mounted to the wall around the aperture to control the flow of air from the pressure vessel to the air filtering element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,882 discloses an air filtering unit with pulse jets for cleaning filter elements. A valve system is connected to an inner passage for dislodging dust from the filter. The valve system is connected to a suitable source of compressed air.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,638,344 discloses a filter vent system. The clean air plenum on the downstream side of a filter is pulsed with a large burst of high pressure air from a source which raises the plenum pressure to produce a pulsed flow reversal, displacing particulate matter from the filters.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,864,913 discloses a filter cleaning system. A set of pulse nozzles and a compressed air supply rotate together and release pulse blasts to the filter at controlled intervals to clean a filter unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,360 discloses a pulsed air filter cleaning system. Rectangular channels are positioned near the air filters. The rectangular passages are supplied by a source of compressed air with pulses of air which force air through the center of the venturis and bags in a reverse direction to filter the air.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,171 discloses a pulse jet filter cleaning system. Pulses of air are directed at a filter arrangement and the loosened debris is swept down a single duct away from the filter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,721 discloses multistage air cleaner including a pulse cleaning system. An engine air intake filter assembly having a pulse jet cleaning arrangement is constructed and arranged to selectively direct pulses of air through an air filter arrangement at a predetermined pressure drop.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,512 discloses a self-cleaning air filter. An air nozzle that has a narrow elongated slot is adjustably supported inside of a filter cartridge to direct air radially outward through the cartridge in order to backflush the filter cartridge when it is rotated.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,879,248 discloses filtering systems with integral filter back-flushing. The filtering system filters fluid output from the first outlet of the distribution valve during the first cycle while back-flushing a second filter. The filtering subsystem which is not being used to provide fluid to the disposal area is back-flushed to prevent clogging.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,382,870 discloses a self-cleaning air filter. The self-cleaning air filter includes a filter casing, a filter element housed within a filter casing, an electronically controlled pulse valve that releases the compressed air pulse, and a pulse pressure relief vent.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,327,487 discloses a vacuum cleaner filter device. The vacuum has a filter between a suction inlet opening and a suction device with a motor driving a device for disengaging debris from the filter.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,695,157 discloses a vacuum cleaner with filter cleaning. The vacuum forces a second air stream in a second air stream path through the filtering unit, in a second direction reverse to the first direction, to remove dust from the filtering unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,082,640 discloses an ambient air backflushed vacuum filter. Ambient air is intermittently drawn into a vacuum to backflush air filters.
U.S. Patent Publication 20030041729 discloses a method and apparatus for cleaning filter bags of bag houses. Each bag is contained in a separate cell so flow can be cut off to the separate bag and gravitational migration of floaters and other suspended particles toward a hopper can occur.
U.S. Patent Publication 20140237763 discloses a backflush filter cleaning system and method of use. The vacuum can establish a second airflow path from an atmosphere surrounding the vacuum cleaner through the backflush valve, through the filter, and into the collector to clean the filter.
Applicant(s) believe(s) that the material incorporated above is “non-essential” in accordance with 37 CFR 1.57, because it is referred to for purposes of indicating the background of the invention or illustrating the state of the art. However, if the Examiner believes that any of the above-incorporated material constitutes “essential material” within the meaning of 37 CFR 1.57(c)(1)-(3), Applicant(s) will amend the specification to expressly recite the essential material that is incorporated by reference as allowed by the applicable rules.